


A Family of Dragons

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, brothers prinxiety, logicality - Freeform, parents logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: I got a comment that kind of tanked my confidence, and I was already struggling to do much writing.. so I did this cute little warm up. Simple and.. I hope you like it.Logan doesn’t know something about himself, and Patton always has.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 119





	A Family of Dragons

Logan and Patton had been together basically their entire lives. They’d met when they both had glasses too big for their faces and grins with big gaps of missing teeth. They’d become friends with scuffed knees and cheeks freckled from the sun. They’d developed crushes as their voices cracked and their limbs became awkward and gangly. They’d finally gotten together as they reached their adult heights and decided what they wanted to do with their lives. 

From there their lives seemed to come together perfectly, college and first jobs, moving in together, getting better jobs, getting engaged, getting their first house, finally getting married. It was everything. And now if you asked either of them, things were perfect.

They’d been married for years, adopted a couple of amazing boys, everything was wonderful. They shared everything, they knew each other better than anyone else, they had no secrets. 

At least. They _thought_ they didn’t. 

Patton walked back into the living room, having just tucked their toddler, Virgil, into bed. He was a bit surprised as he entered the space, finding their older son had crawled up onto the couch and was hovering over a sleeping Logan. He couldn’t act quite fast enough, despite rushing forward, and before he could stop him, Roman had grabbed his father’s shoulders and given him a little shake. 

“Roman! Let Papa sleep, it’s just about bed time.” Patton playfully scolded, scooping the five year old up into his arms. 

Logan stirred, blinking and gathering his wherewithal as he sat himself up from his accidental dozing.

“But Daddy! He was making weird noises like he was gonna turn into a dragon! I was trying to save him from the witch’s curse!” The little boy looked up at Patton. 

The man on the couch raised an eyebrow, unsure what his older son meant, but his husband addressed Roman before he could ask. 

“Oh my valiant little prince, that’s just how some people - like Papa, breathe when they sleep. It’s called snoring. It’s perfectly normal. Nothing to worry about.” Patton smiled, ruffling his hair. 

“…Oh. I’m sorry, Papa..” Roman said looking back to Logan. 

“…It’s quite alright, Roman.” He answered, still looking rather confused. 

“No harm done, my little prince. Now off to bed, I’ll be in to tuck you in in just a moment, alright?” Patton gave him a kiss atop his head before he set him down. 

“Okay, Daddy! Night Papa!” Roman scampered off down the hall, running toward his room. 

Patton finally looked down to his husband, noticing the confusion on his face. “…Is everything alright, Lo?” 

“….I snore?” He asked. 

Patton tilted his head to the side. “Yes?” 

“We’ve been together for over a decade and you never told me I snore? I could have done something to remedy it.” Logan’s expression was in a bit of a pout, which was very uncommon to see on the serious man’s face. 

His far less serious husband just let out a little laugh, holding out a hand to help him up from his seat. “Oh, love. You’ve snored since we were 6, I thought you knew.” 

“That long? …How was I supposed to know if it takes place when I’m asleep?” He took his hand and stood, stretching a bit.

That made Patton pause, him looking over at Logan. He just shrugged and kissed his cheek. “…Because you’re the smartest person I know.” 

Logan gave him a fond sigh, shaking his head as he took his hand once more. “…I suppose.” 

“Besides, I think it’s adorable.” Patton gave his hand a little squeeze, causing Logan to blush softly and shake his head once more.

And with that, they headed off to tuck in their eldest and then head to bed, ready for another less than quiet night’s sleep. They made their way down the hall, and just as they were about to enter into Roman’s room, they heard a noise coming from the opposite side of the hall. 

“ _Pssssssst_. Daddy! Papa!” Came Roman’s whispering voice, them both turning to see the five year old standing in Virgil’s doorway. 

“…What is it, Roman? Come on, let’s go to your room, we don’t want to wake Virgil.” Patton said, whispering and holding out a hand to lead him out of the doorway. 

But Roman just shook his head. “No, you two have to come here! Virgil is a dragon too!” He explained and then disappeared back into the toddler’s room. 

The two adults looked at each other for a moment before they turned and quickly but quietly followed after him. 

Once they made it inside, they found Roman peering through the bars of Virgil’s crib, looking at the sleeping boy. Sure enough, the toddler in question was snoring. Softly, of course. But snoring none the less. 

Roman gestured at him dramatically, as if to say _Seeee? I told yoooou!_

Logan watched Virgil for a moment, his tiny chest rising and falling with his little snores. He then glanced over to his husband and saw the look on his face, knowing exactly what he was thinking. …And he couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.

Maybe snoring was pretty cute.


End file.
